Life as a Card User
by nikkychin7
Summary: A young girl awoken to find herself in a forest of giants with strange powers she didn't knew before. What does god have in plans for her?
1. Coming Down as a Card Card User

**_Life as a Card User_**

**_I got bored and had no inspiration for my other stories get so I made this_**

* * *

**_Chapter 1: Coming Down as a Card User_**

All I remember was that a car was in front me before I saw nothing but darkness... I think I was saving a little girl too, she was quite young and was holding onto a teddy bear with a red ribbon. That's all, so you can imagine how hard it is to believe yourself who had just died. Not to mention remembered your own death but I thought death was... Motionless, untouchable, soundless, forgetful, unheard or something like that

How can I still feel that? It hurts like hell for a moment before it just vanished to thin air. Geez, all of this is so confusing... Man. I just woke up a few minutes ago to have a massive headache, "Agh... What happened? Wait, where am I!?" I asked myself as I looked around. Holy shit! I'm on a branch of a big tree!

Goddammit, what the hell did you do to me, God!? Wait, this looked rather familiar actually... Where have I seen it before? I looked at myself, I was wearing my school uniform. White shirt with green, blue and red checkered like collar, skirt and tie. Ok, no difference on my outfit but the scenery... My stomach's been twisting and turning violently as I sat down on the branch.

I'm on a large branch, wide enough to hold an elephant on it... Geeez, what the hell's going on? Tall trees were all over the place so it's safe to assume that this places' a forest. A rather large one, though. Wait, then where are the monkeys? Or even elephants or tigers?

"Hm?" I felt something on my pocket which was on the left side of my shirt. I pulled it out to see a note. What was the note? I don't remember having this before I "died". I unfolded it as it said

_Dear Fliegen Freigeit,_

_I do hope you're enjoying your new life as a "Card User" in that world. Now you act as some sort of "messenger" of mine to save humanity from destroying themselves or accidentally got destroyed by some other force. Reborn into a new world with your memories in tact is odd for you, but please. You are the only one I can trust you with this task_

_Yours truly,_

_God, Zeus_

I stared at the note in my hands and found myself twitching at the note. A new world? Seriously? Probably some joke from my friends, but that doesn't explain why the hell am I on a gigantic tree though. Maybe they managed to sneak up on- wait, they'd never knock me out for a prank... Maybe it's real? No way! I refused to believe it unless I see it for my-

_**STOMP**_

Huh? What was that? It sounded like it was coming below me. I looked down to- oh... A giant humanoid creature lying on the ground with its eyes looking over me... "T-that's... You have got to be kidding me, Attack on Titan? Reborn into this world? This world is unstable to start with!" I said out loud as I looked to the smaller Titans looking at me from below

_'Theres no way I'm gonna be food to a bunch of mutated cannibals, but how the hell am I gonna move?'_ I thought as I recall this "so-called-God" letter._ 'Card user?_' Like the ones from Persona? If so, I can use someone to get out of here? Before I could do anything, a glowing grey card appeared before me. The back had the symbol of the opening anime with chains creating a diamond shape with the title in the middle in Japanese and English

_'How do I summon these actually? Maybe it's similar to those with the shifter abilities? Put your mind to something and-'_ without knowing, I crushed the card just like in the Persona series. A deck of cards appeared from the blast as it lined up in a straight line, before they were placed on my outstretched palm

I looked them over. Characters from AoT were there, the protagonist and all the way to the antagonist, "So... I pick one and crush it?" I thought as I looked at one of them which was the one of the series protagonists, Armin. Oh the fun in all... Should I go to Wall Maria and live there for the rest of my life? I don't exactly know what to do but stay the hell away from mutant-oversized-humans or else you're cannibal food.

Ok, no need to panic. I'm in an anime, a very popular one that has blood and gore and the such. I have to find a way to survive, ok then. I have my cards that I don't even know how to control them and-

Damn! I just don't know anymore! What the hell am I supposed to do now!? Save the world from destruction!? I've read the most recent manga of AoT! The Survey Corps are making a_ coup de'tat_ for gods sake!

Well, they are the protagonists other than those people from the high MPs. Speaking of the MPs, they might be suspicious of me though. If I appear out of nowhere and just live peacefully in the walls of Sina... But still, just what exactly are they trying to do, hiding behind the shadows and keeping the humans inside the walls? Soon enough they'll break through and eat you alive, but why do they want to exterminate humanity? I'll worry about that later, I got to find a way to-

"You've got to be kidding me..." I muttered as a small Titan, roughly a 5-m class one was also on the branch. All I could do is just stand there, and scream, "Whoa!" I nearly jumped back. It had a gorilla like face, long arms and short legs, black haired and- what's it doing? Was it- he was trying to talk?

"H... He... H-he-hel..." Was all he was making, I was trying to find similar words that would match his description, "Hell? He'll? Wait, is it help?" I wondered before I finally heard its full sentence, "H-he-help... U-us..."

He wants me to help them? Help... All the Titans? Damn God, putting me in this situation. I knew all the Titans were actually human but i have no idea how the hell they became like that... "How? And... Why me?" I asked him. He was struggling with his words as he kept on muttering some words. The 15 meter Titan below me pleaded, but I didn't understood what it said. Wait... What about Eren?

Reiner and Berthold were desperate on kidnapping Eren and they didn't seemed to want to kill people, especially Berthold. So I can guess that they were threatened or had a duty as "warriors" to protect what's important as they only wanted to go back their "homeland", like they refer it to. Betrayal, sacrifice, protect, honor... It's Guilty Crown all over again, just that it's happening in German (past) and that was in Japan (future)

Also, he himself... Will it cure these poor humans? I can only hope so, but not by eating him. That means I have to be within the Wall Maria in Shiganshina. Wait, just what year is this!? If it's the year 845 then maybe I have a chance to infiltrate it when Berthold kicks the wall! "But... Is there any other way to revert you lot to human? Other than Eren?" I asked, I only received shrugs. So they don't know any other way

"I'll try my best... Um... Do you any of you know where Wall Maria is? And where the Shiganshina district is?" The 15 meter one pointed towards the south, if I'm not mistaken. I guess that training in geography really paid off. I gotta thank Mr. David for teaching us that

"Ok then, thanks. Um... Now, what do I do?" I asked myself as a paper fell on my head. Wait, where did that came from? I took the paper and read its content. It said

_Dear Fliegen,_

_I forgot to tell you how your powers worked now, did I? Your cards are based off your trading cards, and each series is a "deck" of cards. For example, the "Naruto" deck will have characters from Naruto while the "Soul Eater" deck has characters from Soul Eater and so on and so forth._

_You probably already knew how to summon them based on your theory of the Megami and Persona series, so I won't be telling you that. Did I also mentioned that you can be fused with them as well? Now get your cards away to Shiganshina, Fleigen!_

_Yours truly,_

_Zeus_

I stared at the letter as I twitched, now how the hell am I going to Shiganshina if I don't have transport? A card appeared in front of me as I looked at it, '_It's... Eren Yeager...'_ I thought as I touched it, only for it to be shattered by my hand and forming a bright light. Before I knew it, Eren was standing in front of me

'Wait, what!?' I looked at the duplicate as he tilted his head, indicating his curiosity as he said, "Um... Hi?" There's only one thing I can do, "Wha-WHAT THE HELL!?" My scream caused the 5-m Titan to fall off the tree and crash into the smaller ones down below. I looked down with a pained look. The trees were at least 50 meters tall, and the one I'm on is around half of it. That must've hurt, "Sorry!" I yelled out as Eren was also looking down

"You should really be careful with that.." He said. No shit, Sherlock! Man, even though the Eren beside me was a clone, it was still awesome as he was my second favorite character. Talking to him was just beyond my imagination. So first things first... Go to Shiganshina, "Ok then, Eren. Can you turn into a Titan and let me ride on your hands to Shiganshina?" I asked his permission. He nodded

He bit his hand until it drew blood as he thought of going to Shiganshina. Yellow lightning engulfed us as I closed my eyes to avoid getting smile in my eyes. I opened them to find myself standing on the branch... 15 meters taller, and on Eren's palm

_'Oh my god! I'm on a fucking Tit-! Whoa!'_ He lost his balance as he tried to stay on his foot, but sadly gravity wins and we fell down heavily. I clung on his hands forcibly as he covered me with both hands and crashed into some other Titans, creating a dent on the ground, my ass hurts even though I'm protected, "Ow..." He grunted. Wow... His voice's pretty deep

"So-sorry.." He said as he squished some Titans, well at least they're recovering... I think? _'Alright then, so now off to Shiganshina'_ He slowly stood up and dusted himself a bit, "Oh? You can talk? I remember you not being able to talk well because of that big mouth of yours" I said as as he looked at me. He just shrugged

Ok, mission 1: Infiltrate Shiganshina. Easy enough as most of the soldiers near the entrance would be dead. Mission 2: Infiltrate Wall Rose, which will be slightly harder as I need to get on the boat. Either that or somehow managed to get through the gate before Reiner destroys the gate, damn I have extremely little options. Mission 3 is optional, for me at least. It's to save as much people as possible, but even then the government will send people out the wall again.

Shit, my brains' bursting and my stomachs' twisting. How the hell am I supposed to save people when the most significant event (that will change lives and will not get me arrested) will come in another 5 years! Wait, I'm not even sure in which timeline I ended up! What if it's when Eren was arrested? What if it's when Berthold destroyed the gate for a second time?

There's only one way to find out, which was to go there myself, "Ok Eren! Run like the wind!" I yelled, he's surprisingly fast. Maybe it's because of those training in the camp.

I don't know where the Walls were, but thanks to Eren, all I have to do is to sit back and let him take over mine. Onwards the Shiganshina! And hopefully, there won't be anything that's in rubbles of debris... But something tells me that I will be very surprised with this

* * *

**_Shiganshina, a few km later..._**

Hm... I hear no screaming or see any gate that's broken through, so that's good. Waif, if the gate was closed and still in perfect condition then, "Just where the fuck am I in the timeline!?" I roared out, causing some Titans to flee from me, "C-calm... D-d-down..." Eren stuttered out. I huffed before pointing to the wall

He walked towards the wall, it was bigger in real life than it was in the anime or manga. If I landed in the "Before the Fall" arc then I will surely be screwed as it was 70 years before the main one and not to mention I didn't read any of it since I was busy reading Levi's story! Ok, I'm a Levi-fangirl Kay? He's pretty much my new "Sasuke" at the moment.

Ok, I have to find out what timeline I landed. I ordered Eren to walk again, looking for the entrance. If I found the Scouting Legion and find either Hange or Levi or Erwin then I'm on the right track. If not then I'm screwed. If I found either one of them then maybe I'm ok because it would be like a few years before the plot. Few Titans were scattering away from me as we walked pass them, was Ere really that intimidating? Or was it because of the Coordinate thingy? Ah, my eyes hurts...

My brain too... What did I do to deserve this? I'm pretty sure I didn't do anything other than maybe... Disobeying mom and dad but always made up after those arguments. So what?

Finally I managed to locate the gate. It was bigger than I thought it would. As high as Eren's Titan Form actually. Also, did I mentioned it was opening? Damn my luck, "Eren, run!" I whispered loud enough for only he could hear me and ran a few meters away from them, enough for them to ignore us. I scanned all it's members. What caught my eyes was a blond haired man who we know as Erwin and goggle eyes known as Hange. My eyes wondered again as I saw 3 of the ones that I've been not expecting, "Oh, don't tell me it's that timeline..."

Eren looked at me confusingly before looking at the crowd, "Oh... That..." he sighed before he saw what I was looking at: Levi's group. Isabel Magnolia, Farlan Church and the ring leader himself, Levi Ackerman, "This next mission is when Isabel and Falan dies huh, Eren?" I asked him. All he could do is nod, "Then... We'll save them, one way or another without changing too much of the plot line" I announced

My Titan friend would no understand what I'm currently thinking, but all he could do at the time is just to listen and act, "Eren, go after them but don't get too close" he nodded before holding me slightly tighter and ran after them, "I dunno why I'm here for, but who the hell cares? I'm saving people and that's that"

* * *

**_So this is what happens when I'm replaying Persona again and was in total boredom and cant get SNK/AOT off from my head cheers :)_**


	2. Welcome to the Group

And here's chapter 2

* * *

**_Chapter 2: Welcome to the Group_**

"It's raining..." I said as the clouds gathered above us. The fog that would set in will come soon after, the closer the time of their deaths, "You... Ok?" Eren asked. I nodded as I ordered him to go faster, which he did. The sound of mud below me was heard, thunders roared and lightning strikes. The spattering sounds of the rain was so deafening, my ears started to hurt

I couldn't see the Survey Corps anymore. Sense of smell's completely cut off because of the rain, if only there was someone who can see in this dark nig-, "Gah, stupid. _Him_!" I hit my head as I remembered someone that may be of use to us. A blue card appeared in front of me before I smacked it away. With a bright light, a muscular man in a black coat with a green headband appeared sitting beside me

"You called?" He asked. I nearly screamed as my heart was about to explode, Eren just shook his head at my antics, "Coco! _Gentleman of the Four Heavenly Kings_! Can you see where a large group of people here? In front of us? Behind us? Somewhere?" I coughed before I said that. Coco scanned the area before pointing to the northwest (from my point or view)

"A large group of people went that way, many different waves are moving the same direction but there some that are also disappearing" he said. I nodded my head as I looked at Eren who nodded back, "Let's go!"

I only hope my idea works, if not then- no. No way. I'm not gonna fail. I must succeed. I'm in this world for a reason, I don't know what but the only thing I know is to release this world from its imprisoning. I may be not the best strategist, but I do know a way for it to end. I can only pray to god that this crazy idea of mine will help humanity...

* * *

**_With Isabel and Farlan_**

"WAH!" , "Oi! Isabel, calm down!" yelled our Farlan as she just woken up. The red head looked at him but her eye sight was slightly blurry and started to blinked slowly to adjust her eyes. She looked around to see that they were in a cave, small enough to not let the Titans comes in but enough to let humans in. She saw her friend, and also her squad leader, Flagon Darlett, "Huh?" Farlan got her confusion as he began to explain, even if he didn't know any better than herself, "I dunno how we got here in this cave, I was the same like you" he said

The cave was slightly damped from the rain as it was still dripping quite heavily outside. What lingers in Isabel's mind right now was, "How did we escape from the Titans?" She asked the two gentlemen who just shrugged, indicating he didn't know either, "That would be me" a voice said from the deeper side of the cave

Both of then looked behind them to see a black haired young girl wearing a somewhat red-green-white and blue uniform. The girl was around 20 or 21 years of age and was smiling at them, "-but I'm afraid that I was a little too late saving the other members of your squad. I'm sorry" she apologized. Flagon stood up and had his hands on his blade as Isabel and Farlan did the same, cautious about the girl in front of them, "Who are you?" The the grey-blondish man commanded

The girl seemed to pouted as she said, "Well, that's rude to address your savior from being devoured by mutations" a pause, then a sigh, "Well, I guess I'll name my name first then. Fleigen Freiheit of the outside world, nice to meet you. I'm guessing you are Farlan Church and Isabel Magnolia. You are a squad leader, an I right? Flagon Darlett" the members tightened their grip as they widened their eyes. This girl, Fliegen, known their names. What's up with her?

"And how the hell you knew our names!?" Isabel said, ready to pull out her sword. The black hair waved her hands in front of her as a means of peace, "Whoa! Slow down, cow girl! I'm not here to bite! I just want to help! If I didn't want to then I can leave you with those Titans if you want!" She said. Farlan calmed Isabel down by sticking his arm out to her, "Let it go, Isabel. She's right, but I expect some answers from you" the young girl nodded before Isabel calmed down and sheathed her swords.

They all were seated cross style as Flagon calmly approach her, "First of all, where are we?" He asked. The girl shrugged as if she didn't know, "I don't exactly know, all I know is that we're far away from the wall" Isabel was about to yell out but he stopped her, "Calm down. So anyway, why don't you give us back to the Survey Corps?" The girl was silent for a few seconds, like she was trying to think on how to explain the situation they're in

"... Levi must see you die for the future to stay the same" that practically woke them up completely. Farlan grabbed her by her collar, "What the hell!? So you're saying we're dead!?" Isabel shouted loudly to her, until the growl of a Titan shuts them out, "No! You're not! I just made an illusion to let him see you died in front of his eyes and saved you guys!"

* * *

_**Flashback**_

"Eren! Hurry up! Coco, how're things up ahead!?" I yelled out to Coco who narrowed his eyes significantly, "Not good, Fliegen! I see a female fighting off these Titans, but her death omen is extremely high and it will happen soon!" He shouted, "Damn it all! Hurry, Eren!" As Eren hurried his pace, we finally saw the battle in front of us. Another card appeared beside me as I crushed it instantly to reveal a familiar face

"Itachi! Genjutsu on Levi, NOW!" The weasel did what I said and disappeared. Eren kept on running, Isabel was hanging off her 3DMG as the Titan began to close in on her, "Coco!" Understanding my message, Coco fired off some poison from his arms as it hits the I coming Titan that was about to kill her. The Titan paused it's movement as Eren punched it hard in the face before Coco grabbed the girl and knocked her unconscious

"Coco, Farlan and the others!" I commanded. He nodded as he left the girl with me in Eren's free hand. Farlan and Flagon, if I remember his name correctly, were the only ones there. Seeing other people died in front of me was completely different from seeing then in TV, even though they're fictional. A Titan was about to come over to Farlan, before being saved by their squad leader. Their death omen was drawing nearer, "Coco! Hurry!" I yelled out to him

I ordered Eren to assist him as Flagon was captured by a Titan, Farlan also, _'I'm not gonna let anyone else die! Even if they are minor characters!'_ My Titan friend punched the Titan that grabbed him, he landed safely on his palm, "W-who the hell are you!?" He commanded me. Coco (with a K.O.-ed Farlan) arrived just in time to knock him unconscious. Itachi also arrived near me

"I've set up a genjutsu that'll make him see the death f his comrades as the timeline said but it'll wear off soon because he needs to kill all these 5 Titans now. Let's hurry somewhere" he said. I nodded my head before I felt very tired all of the sudden, "Fliegen, we might've not warned you about the sides effects of summoning multiple characters, but this is what happened" Itachi explained.

I got nausea all of the sudden, and was ready to barf up my lunch. It seemed there was a side effect, maybe a limit I think. At least now I know my limit is tree characters, ugh... I felt so bad. My stomachs' cramping up, my head's spinning like a top, I was sweating like I just ran a marathon... Ouch...

"Sleep. Eren, Coco and I will find a place safe from the Titans and Survey Corps" Coco said. Before I eve get one sentence out, he poisoned me with his sleeping poison

* * *

**_End_**

"And that's pretty much how I saved you guys" I explained. Isabel narrowed her eyes, Farlan twitched while the captain looked neutral, "I guess we do owe you, but we have to go back to the Walls. Even if people assumed we're dead" Flagon said. I shook my head, "No, they won't believe a card using girl like me. Also, I don't want some things to change and I need your help" that rose all of their eyebrows

"Help with what?" Isabel asked. I winced, "I'm not sure how to explain this but I'll start off from... Me entering this world" I paused to look at their reaction. Surprised and confusion, mostly, "So, I'm not from this world. I'm from another, and my world can... See and predict things through books. I died because of an accident and ended up here" I said

They looked at me as if I've lost my mind. Can't blame them though, I must've looked like a retard back then, "So you're saying, you're from another world and know the future?" Farlan asked, sounding in disbelief. I nodded, that was when Flagon asked, "How can we trust you about this?"

I thought for a bit. Maybe it's best if I tell them what happened in the next year? "Prove that I knew your names and saved you, but if you want more then maybe I can share the incident... _'After you died'_. Sound good?" I suggested them. I truly didn't know how to explain this, but I need to be honest if I want their full cooperation. I didn't want to let them know about this a bit later but it can't be helped

They all looked at each other before nodding, "Ok, here it goes. After Levi saw your deaths at the hands of the Titans, he went on a rampage. Managing to kill them all off before he was founded by Erwin and his group. Erwin also knew about your plan" I looked at Farlan and Isabel who paled as Flagon was sighing. His suspicions were correct about them, so this might get a but ugly

"I knew you guys were up to something... Is it an assassination attempt?" He asked. I'm surprised he's taking this rather calmly. I thought he would be like, "_WHAT!? I KNEW YOU BRATS WERE UP TO SOMETHING!_" Or something along those lines and the intensity level of the way he speaks

"Yep, that was when Erwin gave Levi an earful of speeches about his pride that led to your deaths. He decided to stay in the Survey Corps for the sake of you two" I said. Isabel was hanging her head down, "Big bro..." Ah, pain if the heart... I just hate that feeling, physical scars heal but the heart takes longer to recover

"I see... So what happens after that?" Farlan asked. I winced badly, indicating something horrible as they tensed up, "Um... It won't happen until next year, but..." I bowed my head deeply like a Japanese samurai with his daimyo, "I need your help!" I yelled out, "I have no idea why god sent me to this world but it must be to protect humanity!" Flagon looked at me with narrow eyes. I could feel his stare piercing through me

"Then come with us to the Walls" he said. I shook my head. They all looked at me with another round of confusion. I know I can't, not yet at least. If I mess up them the whole timelines messed up, that's why I want something's to stay the same even though it's just an illusion. It must be done for the sake of everyone's. I ain't letting people die of worthless crap.

"No, not yet at least" Isabel looked extremely confused as she asked me, "Why?" I breathed in deeply, "If I change the timeline, then I can't predict the future anymore as I can only see a one way future even because the book is still not completed. Saving you guys also change but Levi and the others didn't know you survived so there won't be any major changes"

"So in other words, is to help you behind the scenes?" She asked. I nodded my head, still bowing. I know they've just met me today, but I-... Agh, I just want to help the Titans (that didn't transform willingly) and humanity but you know I can't do both if no one else knows the truth!

"I know more than anyone else, even if the information I have is still not complete and I still don't understand some of them myself but please. I want to save humanity, but because of the secret behind the Titans I've just learned recently I also want to help them!"

Flagon widened his eyes, "Stand up" he ordered me. I nodded and sat properly, "What do you know about the Titans?" He asked. I braced myself as they will certainly be surprised by this, "The book hinted somethings, and I also have a 2 theories of the origins of the Titans but I'm also **99.9%** sure that Titans... Are _mutated human beings_..."

* * *

**_Tomorrow morning_**

I ended up telling them my theories on the origins of the Titans where they were once human, because of a certain drug that can transform them, they became like that. I have to say, they were incredibly shocked to hear that but it also made sense. I haven't told them about the Military Police yet as they weren't ready for that particular information. I gave them 2 days to decide what they'll do, but they can't go back to the Walls.

I was looked outside the cave, Titans strolling around while ignoring me. It seemed almost all the Titans' just either looked at me or ignored me. Never trying to eat me, "Hey, Fliegen" Farlan said as Flagon and Isabel were behind him. I looked back at them and asked, "Have you decided? What you'll do from now on?" They all nodded their heads. Determination filled their eyes, "We'll help you save humanity from the shadows, and also try to find a cure for the transformed people"

I smiled at them widely before grinning. I gained their trust by giving them the information they always wanted, and I ain't gonna let them down, "Welcome to the Team, Soldiers. Our first mission will be held in a year so we have plenty of time to plan our move. I need all of your opinions on this" I said. They all saluted me. Their right hands on their right chest, indicating to give their hearts to me while the other was engine their backs

"Then, let me tell you about another... 'Type' of Titan" they seemed surprised by this but stated silent anyway. I assumed they want to know more about the Shifters but waited for me to explain as they will have their answers eventually, "They are called 'Titan Shifters' they are humans but has the ability to control a Titan's body. All the traits of the Titans will be passed onto them. Also, if a Titan ate a Titan Shifter then they will regain their humanity by becoming a Shifter themselves"

No response, but a few gasps could be heard, "I know what you're thinking. How many Shifters are there? I don't know how much myself, but from what I've known it's around... 4 I think, soon another will come so that makes it 5" I counted. There were 5 right? There was Ymir, Eren, Reiner, Bertholdt, Annie... Yeah, that's all for now, "Titan Shifters are just as intelligent as their human forms, but sometimes due to the intensity of the power they hold they sometimes lost control and will attack blindlessly. Enemy or ally"

Flagon raised his hand, he looked at him, "How can we calm them down? And how can they transform?" He asked. I tried to remember as it was slowly coming back to me, "The only way to calm them down is to drag the body out of the necks. The position of the Titan Shifters are also their weakness, the nape of their necks. Cut the flesh there and pull out the body. Simple in theory, not so simple in practical" I explained as they all nodded in understatement

"How they transformed... They have to injure themselves or receive injury from someone else while thinking of one main goal. They can't transform by simply hurting or even doubting themselves. Anyway, back to the future..." I paused as I put up my hand to my chin. I'm quite confused on which route should I go through... I have 2 options here: stay here and regroup quietly, or infiltrate Shiganshina when the Colossal Titan kicked the door and disguise selves as civilians or soldiers... Or a third option

"I need your honest opinions on this, so please speak up your minds. We currently have 3 options to chose. We silently stay in the shadows or take the offensive by infiltrating Shiganshina and disguise ourselves. Both have a rather large advantage and disadvantages. Then, the last option. Two of you will infiltrate Shiganshina and the others work in the dark" I said. Farlan rose his hand out as I looked at him, waiting for his question

"How are we gonna infiltrate Shiganshina again? Does it have something to do with the one year interval?" I winced slightly. It's pretty much because of the Colossal Titan, and I know they're gonna freak out because of that, "Well... Yes, if you put it that way. You see, Titans were ordered to eliminate humans for whatever reasons I don't know yet. That's why they're mindless beast as they only have one thing in mind: eliminate humans" they all winced when I explained another thing about Titans. I also reacted the same way when I found out

"A year from now, the one of the Shifters, A.K.A. The Colossal Titan, with the height of 10 meters taller than the Walls will kick down the gate, letting the other Titans to come inside" , "O-over than 50 meters tall!?" Questioned Isabel. Flagon and Farlan narrowed their eyes further than before, and stayed quiet, "Aye, that will be our destination to infiltrate Shiganshina. We can communicate through message using my cards. So, soldiers... Your option?" I asked them. They all thought about it quietly, I looked outside as I left them in their minds

"The third option sounds more reasonable, actually. As you said, you don't know what will happen if the timeline change it's course. It's better if two of us keep track in the walls" Flagon said. That does sounded more reasonable. I don't know what'll happen if it's messed too, "Alright then. The 3rd option indeed"

**_End of Chapter 2_**


End file.
